Talk:Halloween 2008
Guild Wars Guru event guide I updated this article a bit, using stuff from the Halloween 2007 page. Also I've added a link to the Guru event guide which I edit. Enjoy :) RTSFirebat 16:34, 24 October 2008 (UTC) Redecorated towns Copied redecorate section from last years article, The same cities are still decorated, and as far as I can tell they are decorated the same way. But the pictures are still for 2007. If someone wants to upload some for 2008 that would be great. Another user added 2 screenshots of the decorations as "Photos of 2008 Halloween" I don't know if such a section would really fit the wiki, assuming good faith I put the screenshots under the section i added, as they (luckily, I suppose) were the 2 cities that didn't have a screenshot from last year :). The names should be changed though. 1.jpg and 12.jpg isn't very descriptive. GW-Viruzzz 12:17, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :Anyone notice the redecoration of Tombs lacks the destroyed arches and tentacles? Nytemyre 14:19, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Collectors? I've noticed that about half the collectors form 2007 are missing. Does anyone know if they will show up later, or have just been cut entirely? :Collectors are always added over time, just wait and see. That has always been the case for ALL events RTSFirebat 15:48, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Transmogrifier tonics? Been looking around and I haven't seen the regular variety being traded by any collector. What gives? Darkfire27983 18:29, 25 October 2008 (UTC) never mind, they were added in a few hours after the above comment Darkfire27983 21:23, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Rumour If you're a newbie, you've probably gotten really excited about a rumour that's spreading around. There are people saying if you trade in 5 Necrid Horsemen minis when Mad King Thorn arrives, you'll get a new special mini. This is complete BS, there's no proof of this, no announcement of this, and it does make any sense since Necrid's are Bday minis, not event minis(Mini pigs were swapped for celestial mini pigs because it was the same event).--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 18:35, 26 October 2008 (UTC) halloween ftw halloween is always the best time of the year in guildwars ^^ New Hats I'm gonna be rather disappointed if they're gonna do that retarded clown-nosed pumpkin that's on the official site... RoseOfKali 02:34, 27 October 2008 (UTC) well with anet so focused on gw2 i think its safe to say the hats wont be nearly as good as the earlier years. :They should make something unique... the pumpkins are getting old. Silver Sunlight 17:54, 27 October 2008 (UTC) ::Personally I would love if they continued some of the old hats. But I'm just grumpy cause I wasn't able to get NF in time for a Witch's Hat, my expectations are somewhat low though. I'll get the hat(s) regardless, because it doesn't cost me space to store it, but i doubt I'll ever be paying 10g to get another one. GW-Viruzzz 18:05, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I wish you could have an option to get an older hat that you missed. This is my first Halloween festival (last year I only had Factions), so I missed all the cool hats. 00:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) yeah last years hats were alright but i hope they do a better job with this years hatsChaotic1 22:37, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :Uhh... Last year's sucked... O_o 2 Years ago were the good ones. RoseOfKali 08:56, 28 October 2008 (UTC) ehh the scarecrow mask wasnt so bad but yes, mummy mask sucked badlyChaotic1 13:21, 28 October 2008 (UTC) I'm still hoping for one that makes your head disappear and makes your neck look like a bloody stump. Doubt that'd ever happen though. xD -- 20:34, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :That would be amazing and potentially plausible. 20:37, 28 October 2008 (UTC) someone should send anet an email about that and see if they'll consider itChaotic1 22:00, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :That's scarily simple. If they see that it'll probably be what we get next year. GW-Viruzzz 06:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) I had a plausible idea for once? O_o *universe 'asplodes* -- 16:13, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Oh, but considering what happened to Corsair Prisoner ANet couldn't do this, or they would be condoning decapitation. (T/ ) 21:54, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Buried Corpse How about the Corpse in LA, wich says a few things if you step on him? He isn't noted anywhere. He is, after all, a event NPC. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 10:03, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, one's located just outside Merchant's Row (I'll post a screenie tomorrow if I get the chance). King Neoterikos 11:31, 29 October 2008 (UTC)